Dahliathorne
'''Dahliathorne '''is a very small, delicate, innocent-looking, charming, skinny, devious, long-legged, light ginger tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes, a fluffy white underside to her pelt, mainly around her neck, a long, scarred, white-tipped tail, soft, well-groomed fur, small paws, a tapered, foxlike muzzle, and glowing, soft, enchanting pale blue eyes that can flash to red at will. She is a warrior of DawnClan. She is a member of the 4th Generation Prophecy. Her abilties are to manipulate the emotions and thoughts of any living organism, and to comunicate with spirits. Her manipulation abilities come with a serious price. She has intense spasms of pain, she can become unconcious and she loses some memory and coordination, so she uses the power rarely. History Dahliapaw was born named Dahlia, and she was a loner. Her mother's name was Elise, and she had a single sister, named Iris. She was abandoned outside of DawnClan when she was barely one moon old. She was discovered and accepted into the Clan by Yesterdaypaw. She is given to Alderblossom to raise. Dahliapaw met another kit who was adopted, named Fadedkit. She later thinks about her conditions on coming to the Clan, and she decides she hates Yesterdaypaw. Dahliapaw is seen being carried by Sail to where the other cats are gathering. During when she meets the other cats, she shows how much she can change. She changes from mean and rude to Sail, to gentle and sweet to the other cats. She demostrates her power on Sail, and she collapses, coughing up blood. When she awakes, she remembers nothing of what she did. Dahliakit is later named Dahliapaw, her mentor is Bellheart. She shows some genuine happiness for the first time. She and Whisperpool later fight, she is praised for her battling ability. When Richtofen arrives, she is cautious of him. She later becomes a warrior, and her adopted mother is proud of her. Her name becomes Dahliathorne. Personality Dahliathorne knows that her beauty and innocent appearance throws others off her true nature and takes full advantage of it. She has the ability to make herself appear serene and innocent; she is often portrayed as having small butterflies flock about her and flutter gently. However, this aura of innocence is a facade, and when pressed into a corner, her demeanor can change to a terrifying, almost demonic visage which even caused the aforementioned butterflies to burst into flames at one point. Her fiery temper and sharp tongue are of the stereotypical redhead. In truth, Dahliathorne looks after and cares about nobody but herself, and even went as far as to state that this had always been the case for her. Trivia *She is based off of the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney character Dahlia Hawthorne. *Yesterdaymelody and Sail like her. *She will eventually become mates with Yesterdaymelody. Images Dahliapaw in real life. Dahliapaw as a human/actual Dahliapaw. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Rogue Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cats of Clans Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Living Character